It is often desirable to provide a mechanism which is storable along a wall and pivotally movable to an operating position at which the mechanism is contacting and maintaining a pivotally movable door at a preselected position. In some applications, for example with the cab door of a work type vehicle such as a crawler type tractor, it is desirable that the mechanism maintains the door against vibrations, impacts, and wind forces.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set fourth above.
According to the present invention, a door holding apparatus is provided for contacting a latch element of the door and maintaining the door at a preselected position. The holding apparatus has a holding means that is rotatably and pivotally movable between a stored position at which the holding means is forcibly contacting a catch of the supporting structure and lying generally along a plane of the supporting structure and a door holding position at which the holding means is spaced from the catch and is in releasable holding engagement with the door latch element and maintaining the door at a preselected position.